


A Pending Lesson

by goingcrazy



Series: Special Education [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, this is basically just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingcrazy/pseuds/goingcrazy
Summary: “Remember I told you I’ll teach you how to give a blowjob?” Yukhei asks. A smirk dancing on his lips.Mark gulps.





	A Pending Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> So, some people asked me to write the blowjob lesson, and I was bored so why no? LOL
> 
> I wrote this in my phone, so I'm sorry if there's any mistakes.

It was a lazy day for Mark.

His only class of the day had been cancelled due to his professor apparently catching a bug and being unable to give his lecture. And Honestly Mark couldn’t find it in him to be sad about it.

College has been kicking his butt harder than ever lately. He barely catches enough sleep now days so he really appreciates whatever amount of time he can get to just put his mind in other more appealing things.

Like his boyfriend.

Although Yukhei wasn’t home at the moment, since he did have classes to attend to and then he had his shift at the coffee shop but Mark knew it shouldn’t be long now for him to be back.

Mark isn’t that much of a romantic but he wanted to do something nice for Yukhei for once, so after waking up (late), he did some cleaning and ordered food (all Yukhei’s favorites) with purpose of having a movie night, the perfect excuse to cuddle and spend some quality time with his boyfriend.

Right now he’s taking a shower, because he knows Yukhei should be home any moment now. He’s been singing to any random song that come to his mind, water washing away all the sweat and tiredness from his cleaning session.

Once he’s clean, he turns off the water and pulls back the shower curtain.

Mark lets out a not-so-manly scream when he looks up only to find Yukhei there, leaning against the bathroom door, with a smirk on his face.

“OH MY GOD!” Mark yells. “What- when did you get here? You almost gave me a heart attack, Wong Yukhei!”

Yukhei, the asshole, chuckles.

“I’m sorry,” he doesn’t look sorry, at all. “I was gonna say “hi” when I realized you were in here, but you were singing you heart out, so I was just enjoying the show.”

“Ha ha, funny.” Mark says sarcastically.

Yukhei comes over where Mark is, still standing in the shower and pulls him into a hug and kissing his cheek, not minding Mark’s still very much wet naked body.

“Missed you,” he mumbles against Mark’s forehead.

“You just saw me this morning.”

“Mmm. Still.”

Yukhei pulls back, helping Mark out of the shower.

“How was your day off?”

“Lazy. I slept in and then I cleaned a little bit.”

Yukhei snorts.

“ _You_ cleaned?”

“Hey!” Mark exclaims offended. “I clean ok? Besides, it’s not like you do it, so someone has to.”

“Touché.”

Mark walks pass Yukhei to grab a towel but Yukhei pins his arms down when he back hugs him and his nose against the side of his temple, lips on Mark's ear.

“I saw some yummy food in the counter, and they happen to be some of my favorite things. Are you spoiling me tonight?” Yukhei says, seductively.

“No. Well, yeah…” he says, suddenly feeling shy. “I just thought we could spend the night eating and watching movies. We haven’t been able to spend that much time together lately so…”

Yukhei stays quiet for a while and Mark suddenly gets nervous. Was that too cheesy?

But then Yukhei is spinning him around, crashing his lips to Mark’s.

“You’re so cute,” Yukhei pulls back to whispers, and then kisses Mark again hard, his lips gentle but insistent. Mark makes a tiny sound and leans in to press back, he still haven’t fully gotten the hang of this yet, Mark’s kisses are still sloppy and imperfect, but Yukhei never complains, in fact he’s said he loves Mark’s kisses.

When Yukhei moves to pull away, Mark whines and follows his lips, arms going around Yukhei’s neck pulling him back in to kiss him again, Yukhei smiles and hands sliding down Mark’s back to rest on his hips.

Mark’s hands then wander to Yukhei’s shoulders, and then down his back to his waist, where his fingers slip under the material of his thin t-shirt to press into hot skin. Yukhei makes an encouraging sound, and Mark smooths his hands up Yukhei’s sides, pushing his t-shirt up as he goes.

Yukhei gasps and pulls away, sucking in deep breaths.

Mark meets Yukhei’s eyes for a second, both of them breathing hard, before Yukhei leans in again, this time to press an open-mouthed kiss to Mark’s jaw. Mark presses his fingers into Yukhei’s back while Yukhei kisses all the way up Mark’s jaw, up to a spot just under his ear, and as his lips brush the skin there, a low moan escapes Mark’s throat unbidden.

“You better not give me a hickey,” Mark says, eyes fluttering closed. “My parents are coming here next weekend and if they see it, they will kill me.”

Yukhei laughs. “What if I give you a hickey somewhere they won’t see it?”

“My mom has x-ray vision. She’d still see it,” Mark says, running his thumbs over Yukhei’s hipbones.

Yukhei snorts. “Fine. No hickey. For today.”

Mark pulls him up so he can kiss him on the lips again, quick and light.

“You’re dumb.”

Yukhei pouts, and Mark kisses him again. Yukhei warps his arms around Mark’s waist, making him lean against the wall, covering Mark's mouth with his own.

"It's so hot in here," Yukhei notes as he licks at Mark's lips. "Do you shower under a lava flow or something?"

"I just like it hot," Mark hisses as Yukhei presses his clothed body against Mark's nude one.

Yukhei groans, apparently at the choice of phrasing, and slides his hand around to drag his fingers down the wet arch of Mark's back, pulling him even closer. Mark moans when that hand slips down to cup his ass and squeezes.

Yukhei seems to have something for his ass.

He tosses his head back and Yukhei takes the opportunity to nip his teeth along Mark's exposed neck, leaving behind tiny red impressions that Mark hopes will disappear quickly.

"I wanna show you something new," Yukhei says lowly, his deep voice echoing off the bathroom walls. "If you'll let me."

"What?" Mark pants out because he's fine with what they've done so far. He enjoys Yukhei's firm hands on him immensely.

“Remember when I told you I'll teach you how to give a blowjob?” Yukhei says, a smirk dancing in his lips.

Mark gulps.

“Uh… yeah.”

“You want to try it now?”

“I- Yeah but I don’t know-” Yukhei cut him with a short kiss.

“Don’t worry, I’ll show you.”

Yukhei reaches down and wraps his fingers around Mark's wrist, slowly lifting the hand to his mouth. He kisses the tips of each finger and then returns his attention to Mark's middle finger.

He sucks it inside. Mark feels Yukhei's tongue swirl around the digit and he feels his fingertip tickle the back of Yukhei's throat.

Good god, it's so warm and wet and… oh.

"Oh god," Mark moans when Yukhei finally releases his finger.

"I wanna suck you off," Yukhei confirms Mark's suspicions. "Please?"

"Yes, God, yes, okay, yes," Mark stutters out.

Yukhei smiles broadly, like Christmas just came early or something, and kisses Mark hard once more. He seems really excited about this new prospect, which Mark thinks it kind of weird considering it's not Yukhei's dick that's about to be sucked. But then Yukhei drops to his knees and he's pressing quick, urgent kisses to Mark's slender thighs.

Mark's gaze drops down because, for some reason, he needs to  _see_  this happening. Yukhei nuzzles the side of Mark's dick with his cheek, hands coming up to grip Mark's hips.

"You smell amazing," Yukhei mumbles as he kisses Mark’s inner thigh.

Mark doesn't have any time to ponder that specific statement, because next thing he knows, Yukhei’s mouth is on his dick.

His pace is painfully slow and holy freaking shit, it's so hot and wet and smooth and Yukhei's tongue…Yukhei's  _tongue_. That tongue should have a shrine built in its honor. He finally regains a bit of his brain power and starts watching Yukhei as he had initially intended.

Oh and the view is so very nice, Mark decides.

He watches Yukhei's lips stretch around his dick, watches as his eyes remain shut and this odd look of pure and utter bliss falls over his face. Yukhei is really enjoying this, Mark realizes. His grip on Mark's hips is almost painful and it's then when Mark realizes he doesn't know what to do with his hands. He lifts them, fingers shaking with sensory overload, and twines them into Yukhei's hair.

Yukhei moans at the action. The sound sends thrilling vibrations up Mark's dick and they seem to resonate within his pelvis. He can't stop his hips from thrusting toward Yukhei's face, driving his dick further into Yukhei's mouth and the tip hits the back of Yukhei's throat.

Mark almost pulls Yukhei's head away because he's terrified he's going to choke him but Yukhei's throat relaxes around him. He uses his hold on Mark's hips to guide him forward, deeper.

Mark whimpers at the feeling, the heat all around him and Yukhei starts sucking. He bobs his head, back and forth, back and forth, pace quickening with every movement. Mark stares down in fascination. Yukhei's lips are so red and his dick is glistening with spit.

It's so damn  _hot_  that Mark doesn't even know what to do with himself.

The air around them is hot, Yukhei's mouth is hot, and Mark's still got his fingers in Yukhei's hair and he feels the heat from his scalp sink into his own fingers, sending spikes of heat up his arms every time the tip of his dick dips into the back of Yukhei's throat.

The pool of heat in his lower belly starts expand to his whole body, shaking in pleasure.

"Yukhei, I'm- I'm co- Oh God," Mark gasps because he tried to warn Yukhei so he could pull his mouth away in time. That seemed like the proper thing to do, or at least the polite one.

But Yukhei doesn't pull away. Mark comes into his mouth and he sucks it down like he's been wanting it, been waiting for it, and even been aching for it.

Mark just rides the wave, entrance by the image of Yukhei's throat working as he swallows. Pleasure pulses through him like fire. The heat becomes altogether too much and as soon as Yukhei's lips are removed from his dick, Mark melts. His knees go weak, his legs stop supporting him and he slips down the steam-damp wall. But Yukhei's hands are there, sure and steady to guide him down.

"Y-you," Mark pants in a daze. "Jesus."

Yukhei laughs openly at him and kisses Mark's forehead. He sits back on his heels and rubs his palms over Mark's bent knees.

"Did you like it?" Yukhei asks.

"You only reduced me to a puddle on the floor; what do you think?"

"I liked it too," Yukhei smiles, all teeth and sparkling eyes.

"Apparently. You were really enjoying yourself."

"You have an amazing dick."

"Oh my god," Mark flushes.

"You do, though," Yukhei insists.

"I'll take that very bizarre compliment. I guess."

Yukhei leans forward and kisses Mark again, soft and slow, but Mark's the one to dart his tongue into Yukhei's mouth. He laps at the faint taste of his own come on Yukhei's tongue.

He moans.

Which is actually very unexpected.

"I- I want to try," Mark murmurs against Yukhei's lips.

Yukhei pulls away. "Are you… sure? I know I said I was gonna teach you but you don't have to, really. Not if you're not-"

"No, I want to," Mark says firmly. “Just, not here… Take me to bed?” He asks, opening his arms towards Yukhei.

Yukhei instantly gets closer, sneaking one arm under Mark’s knees and the other around his back, carefully lifting him up and walking out of the bathroom towards their (now shared) bedroom. Once in there, Yukhei settles Mark on the bed.

“So, how you wanna do this?” Yukhei asks almost nervously.

“Uh… Lay down.”

Yukhei's eyes go wide and does as he's told with no further questions. Mark crawls towards Yukhei, settling in between his thighs. He fumbles with the drawstring on Yukhei's jogging pants. His hands are shaking in anticipation.

"It's okay," Yukhei says gently, leaning on one elbow, his other hand slipping up to cup Mark's chin, tilting his head up. "I'm not going anywhere."

The words shoot straight to Mark's heart.

Mark takes a deep breath and finally tugs the drawstrings loose. His head's tilted down, eyes still locked on Yukhei's as he pulls the pajama pants down Yukhei's hips and over his already purpling erection.

"Just take your time," Yukhei says softly, fingers threading into Mark's still wet hair.

Mark nods and starts by pressing kisses to each of Yukhei's hips bones. Yukhei doesn't smell shower fresh the way Mark probably does, but he smells so masculine and so Yukhei-like.

Mark hands settle on each of Yukhei’s thighs. He leans down, closer to Yukhei’s dick, looking up and receiving a small encouraging nod from his boyfriend.

He wraps one of his shaky hands around Yukhei’s dick, leaning further down. He swipes his tongue over the head and sucks the tip into his mouth experimentally.

"Ohyes _Mark_ ," Yukhei moans above him.

Well, that sounds like encouragement, Mark thinks. And it's enough of a reaction to make him want to continue. He pulls back and licks generously at his lips before stretching them around Yukhei's dick, easing his way down the length of hard, warm flesh.

Yukhei thrusts slightly. At first Mark's terrified he'll choke but Yukhei doesn't thrust too deeply. The thrusts are slow and shallow, like he's fucking Mark's mouth. Mark hollows his cheeks and sucks every time Yukhei pulls out. He lets his tongue drag on the underside, pressing against a vein.

"God, oh -yeah, you're-"

So vocal, Mark thinks and he briefly considers taking his lips off Yukhei to tell him just that, but this low, guttural moan echoes in Yukhei's throat and Mark's lets the idea slip away.

He slides his hands up Yukhei's thighs. He slips his fingers over Yukhei's tense abs, only to drag them down again, fingernails scratching down slightly.

"H-hum," Yukhei suddenly says. "Start humming."

Mark wants to pull away and ask exactly what the hell that's going to do. But then he remembers how the vibrations from Yukhei's moan made him feel so he does as he's instructed and hums deep in his throat.

"Fuckyespleaseohgod," Yukhei stammers, the words stringing themselves together as he tosses his head back.

Mark continues to suck, lips taut and stretched, working his tongue as best as he can while he hums on every other bob of his head. He reaches his hands around to grip Yukhei's ass, pulling him in just a bit deeper.

Yukhei starts tugging on his hair.

"I'm coming now, right now, oh-"

In hindsight, Mark maybe should have pulled away. But a little voice in the back of his head kept telling him no.

Yukhei begins to come, jerking in between Mark's lips, spilling himself in Mark's mouth as he whimpers. But Mark wasn't quite prepared for the overwhelmingly bitter liquid nor was he prepared for the amount of it, so half of it ends up in his mouth and the other half dribbles out from the corners of his lips as Yukhei's dick continues to twitch against his tongue. It spills down his chin and drips down his neck.

The whole experience shouldn't have been arousing as it turned out to be.

Yukhei pulls out of Mark's mouth and glances down, eyes glazed over as he trembles.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers.

But one of Yukhei's hands untangles from Mark's hair and a single fingers slides through a trail of his own come on Mark's chin.

Not really knowing what possesses him to do such a thing, Mark catches the finger in his mouth and sucks it clean.

"Holy shit that's hot," Yukhei breathes when Mark pushes the finger out with his tongue.

Yukhei leans back in one elbow, his other hand going around the back of Mark’s neck to pull him closer.

"Kiss me," Mark whines.

Yukhei groans at the order and crashes their lips together so Mark can taste all of Yukhei this time. He's pretty sure there should be something gross about this.

But that's okay with Mark. Even if he's going to have to take another shower now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeh I really have nothing to say lol
> 
> Please support NCT a lot when BOB drops. See y'all ;)


End file.
